TDST 19: City of Lust
by rangers21A
Summary: With a brand new contestant in the game, Total Drama Sex Tour just took it up a notch! And, when the new girl is challenged to sleep with not one, not two, not five, but three of Total Drama's most famous couples, how will she handle it when she herself is a part of one of Total Drama's most famous couples? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... SEX TOUR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Leshawna's Gift**_

"How long is Chris going to make us wait on this stupid plane?"

"I dunno, but it is pretty good to be back home again."

It was a sunny day in Ontario, and the girls of TDST were all taking the day to relax on the Total Drama Jet. "So, Leshawna, you excited to be getting your prize today?" Gwen asked.

"Damn right!" Leshawna said happily. "My own personal Bitch for three challenges! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Plus now you'll have three bitches on the way to our next challenge." Sanders said.

"Speaking of which, where are the two you have right now?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I'm having Zoey paddle Jasmine in Loser Class right now." Leshawna said. "I'm gonna join them once my new girl gets here."

"Well, I hope you enjoy- Ow!" Dawn yelped, as she had moved a little on the bag of ice she was sitting on. [Dawn: After the challenge in Russia, my ass has been killing me nonstop! I took so many cocks up there, it was unbelievable. I really hope my aura recharges soon so I can go back to just using my hands to make people cum again]

Just then, the door to the plane opened and Chris walked in. "Ah, good. You're all here." He said. "As you all know, the Total Drama Aftermath had a special contest that gave a new girl the chance to compete on the show. That girl is also Leshawna's prize for winning the challenge in Russia. Leshawna, say hello to your new sex slave for the next three challenges!"

Blainley then walked in wearing a dominatrix outfit and was followed close behind by Bridgette, who was wearing a collar and leash, as well as incredibly sexy, incredibly revealing lingerie, and a ball gag in her mouth.

"Bridgette?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "You're the new contestant?"

"Yep!" Chris said happily. "See, Bridgette sort of pulled a Blainley on the Aftermath show." That comment was met with a slap upside the head from Blainley. "Ow!" Chris said. "Anyways, now Bridgette is on the show. We'll be taking off in five minutes. Feel free to take her back to Loser Class and break her in." And with that, Chris and Blainley headed for the plane's cockpit, leaving Bridgette with the girls.

Bridgette immediately removed her ball gag. "I just want you all to know I won't be having sex with _anyone_ on this show!" She declared. "The only person I've ever had sex with is Geoff, and I plan to keep it that way."

Leshawna nodded understandingly. "I get it, Bridge'." She said. "Tell you what: why don't you just enjoy the plane ride to the next stop, and I'll leave you out of the stuff I got planned for my two girls back in Loser Class."

Bridgette smiled. "Thanks, Leshawna." She said. "I'm glad you understand."

"Feel free to come and watch, though." Leshawna purred as she started heading back towards Loser Class. "That goes for everybody. It's gonna get reeeeeaaal nasty!"

The other girls all followed Leshawna back to Loser Class. Bridgette, however, stayed up in First Class, where she was forced to listen to the other girls moaning and groaning from what Bridgette could only assume was a full-on orgy in the back of the plane. She had to fight the urge to go back there, but still. Hearing all that hot action going on just a few rooms away got Bridgette really heated. She dipped her hand slowly in the lingerie Chris had put on her and began rubbing her clit to the sounds of the other girls getting it on.

"Oh, fuck!" Bridgette moaned quietly as she kept listening to the other girls. "So good!"

Bridgette came a good five times just listening to the others as the Total Drama Jet flew to its next location. By the time they were making their descent, Bridgette was still rubbing one off, trying desperately to cum one more time before anyone came in and saw her. "Oh, fuck yes!" She moaned as she kept rubbing her clit. "Oh, God! AAAAAAAH! FUUUUUUCK!" Bridgette sighed happily as she finished her sixth consecutive orgasm.

"Well, someone sure enjoyed listening to the show." Bridgette's face immediately turned red as she saw that everyone else had already came back into First Class. Jasmine's ass was bright red from about six hours worth of spankings, Leshawna and Zoey both still had a bit of juice covering their lips from eating someone else out, and Dawn had apparently given Gwen her ice bag after she got an enormous strap-on forced in her ass.

"Uh, I wasn't... I mean, I didn't… I… Oh, God…" Bridgette said guiltily.

"Well, I see you girls all had a good time. Bridgette included." Chris said as he entered the cabin. "Now, it's time to say _bonjour_ to your next challenge!"

"Wait. Bonjour?"Zoey said excitedly. "Does that mean we're where I think we are?"

Chris opened the cabin door to reveal a beautiful skyline that prominently featured a large, metal tower in the background. The smell of fresh pastries and the sounds of lovers walking in the nearby park wafted in from outside.

"Welcome to Paris!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loopholes and Assholes**_

[Zoey: Eeeeee! Paris! The city of love, the most beautiful city on Earth! I can't believe we're actually here! I really wish Crimson was still in the game so we could enjoy it together, but it's still amazing to be here! I can't wait to explore the city!]

"We will not be exploring the city." Chris said as soon as the girls were off the plane. "The entire challenge will be taking place right here near the plane."

"What?" Zoey whined. "But it's Paris! How could you take us here and not let us see all the sights?"

"Well, actually, the sights _will_ be seen by one of you." Chris explained. "Whichever girl wins the challenge will get to enjoy a dinner with the person they love the most on top of the Eiffel Tower. For you, Zoey, that would be Crimson. For Sanders, MacArthur. For Jasmine, Shawn. For Dawn, Ella. For Leshawna, Harold I guess? You two aren't really together, but he's the one guy you really had any romantic interaction with, so oh well. And, for Gwen… Duncan? Trent? Nobody? Eh. We'll figure it out."

[Gwen: So, my reward may be a romantic dinner with nobody. Great to know my romantic life is going well]

"And, Bridgette will enjoy her reward dinner with Geoff, of course." Chris finished. Hearing that actually got Bridgette's attention. [Bridgette: So, if I win the challenge, I can see Geoff again? That's great! But, in order to win, I'll probably have to have sex with someone other than him, which I can't do. Ugh! I hate catch 22's!]

"So, what exactly is the challenge then?" Bridgette asked, wanting to see just how much a chance to be with Geoff again might cost her.

"Glad you asked, Bridgette!" Chris said. "Since Paris is the city of love, we've gathered up several of Total Drama's best couples for you to fuck! It's funny, actually. Originally, you and Geoff were supposed to be one of the couples we had." Chris laughed. Bridgette did not. "Anyways, each girl will be assigned three couples to fuck. First girl to get all six members of their couples to cum will win! Couples, come on out!" From the Total Drama Jet, 14 past Total Drama contestants came out, all already naked. "Everyone, here are your couple assignments for the first round: Leshawna, you're going to be fucking Heather and Alejandro."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Heather purred, already sporting a large paddle. Leshawna gritted her teeth.

"Yeah? Well, bring it on, bitch!" She countered.

"Zoey, the couple you'll be fucking is Stephanie and Ryan."

"Niiiice." Ryan said, looking Zoey up and down. This earned him a slap from Stephanie.

"Hey! Don't you look at her! I'm your girlfriend!" She yelled.

"The challenge is literally to have sex with her!" Ryan argued. "How can I do that if I don't like what I see?"

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Zoey." Chris said. "For Dawn, your first couple is going to be Rock and Spud!"

"Wait. Those guys are dating?" Dawn asked.

"Well, that wasn't really clear," Chris said sheepishly, "but we needed some extra couples for the challenge, so the producers just sorta assumed. Anyway, Gwen, you'll be fucking Izzy and Owen."

"Woohoo! Let's fucking break this girl!" Izzy cheered. Gwen gulped nervously.

"Sanders is going to be paired up with Jacques and Josee." Chris continued.

"I cannot wait." Jacques said, holding out a riding crop.

"Payback time." Josee said menacingly, wearing a strap-on that looked like it could split Sanders in two.

"Oh, no." Sanders said, poorly pretending to be scared. "They're going to punish me so bad. Please. Anything but that."

"Yeah, Sanders, it's kind of a dead giveaway that you're lying given that you're wetter than I've ever see you." Chris said. "Jasmine, you'll be fucking Duncan and Courtney. And, last but not least, Bridgette will be fucking Cody and Sierra. Now that all the couples are assigned, is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" Yelled everyone, save for Bridgette, who stayed completely silent.

"Then go!" The girls all rushed forward to start fucking their couples. Leshawna mounted Alejandro, but had to suffer through Heather spanking her as hard as she could with her paddle.

"Ooooh, I'm gonna get you for this!" She growled as Heather kept spanking her.

Leshawna wasn't the only one getting punished, though. Jacque and Josee had Sanders handcuffed to the plane with her ass out. Josee was pounding away at her ass with her gigantic strap-on while Jacques kept whipping her ass with his riding crop. It took every bit of willpower in Sanders's body not to scream out from the extreme amounts of pleasure she was feeling.

Meanwhile, Dawn had no idea what to do with her couple. She tried giving Rock and Spud handjobs to see if her aura powers were back, but sadly they were not. "Dammit! What am I going to do?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well, you could just let us fuck you the normal way." Rock suggested. "I mean, that's pretty much the easiest way to do this."

Dawn sighed, but agreed to this. "I call her ass!" Spud said, getting behind Dawn and thrusting in hard.

"Aaah! Take it easy!" Dawn cried out as Rock entered her pussy. "I'm still a little sore from yesterday!"

Dawn wasn't the only one getting spitroasted. Duncan and Courtney were having a ton of fun with Jasmine, as she let both Duncan and Courtney with a strap-on fuck her in the ass at the same time. "Damn! This girl knows how to have fun!" Duncan said as he pumped into Jasmine fast and rough.

"Aaaah! Fuck yes!" Jasmine moaned. "Fucking destroy me!"

Next to them, Owen was taking Gwen from behind while Izzy held her face in her snatch. "Get licking, bitch, and I just might go easy on you!" Izzy commanded. Gwen obeyed, moaning against Izzy's pussy as Owen plowed into her cunt from behind. Izzy moaned too as Gwen ate her out. "Ohhhhh! Fuck! That's so good!" She groaned. "But you're gonna have to do better than that! Big O, you know what to do!"

"Right, Izzy!" Owen said, grabbing a riding crop from a nearby pile. "Sorry about this, Gwen." Owen brought the riding crop down hard on Gwen's ass, causing Gwen to stop licking Izzy for a moment to yell out in pain.

"Better keep licking, bitch, if you don't wanna keep getting whipped!" Izzy commanded. "Owen, again!" Owen struck Gwen's ass one more time, and Gwen immediately got back to eating out Izzy.

Zoey, meanwhile, was sucking off Ryan while she fingerblasted Stephanie next to him. "Damn! This girl's got a great mouth on her!" Ryan groaned.

"Don't even think about dumping me for her!" Stephanie snapped. "Aaaah! That being said, she's pretty good with her hands too! Aaaah! Fuck!"

Bridgette, of course, was just standing off to the side, not even focusing on her couple. "Bridgette, come on! Don't you wanna win the challenge?" Sierra asked. "If you don't help, then I can't fuck Cody either! You have to join in!"

"I'm sorry, Sierra, but I'm not cheating on Geoff!" Bridgette declared.

Sierra thought for a moment. "Well, technically, there _is_ a way you can have sex with us and not cheat on Geoff." She said.

"Oh, really?" Bridgette said, not believing her one bit. "And what's that?"

"You know the old rule." Sierra said. "As long as you don't get fucked in the pussy, it doesn't really count."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah!" Sierra went on. "And girl on girl doesn't count either as long as you have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. That's how I was able to join Chris's harem without cheating on my Cody-wody. I only let Chris fuck my buns and also got to have fun with the other girls in the harem."

Bridgette thought for a moment about this. [Bridgette: I'm not sure if what Sierra said is true, but if this possible loophole means I can see Geoff again, I may just have to do it]

Bridgette sighed, "Fine. Cody, get in my ass."

Cody grinned, came over, and thrusted hard into Bridgette's ass. "Aaah! Fuck!" Bridgette moaned. "Sierra, lie down so I can lick you." Sierra obeyed and Bridgette got down and started eating out her pussy.

"Ohhhh, wow, Bridgette!" Sierra groaned. "Your tongue feels so good! Suck on my clit!" Bridgette started sucking on Sierra's clit, causing her to moan even louder.

"Damn! I can't believe I'm banging Geoff's girlfriend!" Cody grunted as he thrusted into Bridgette harder. "Does this mean I'm finally a ladies' man?"

Bridgette groaned as Cody pumped deeper into her. "Cody, take it easy back there!" She said. "Aaaah! Fuck! You're gonna make me cum!" Bridgette cried out as she came hard, her juices dripping to the ground.

Sierra wasn't too far behind her, moaning at the top of her lungs as she climaxed too. "That was great, Bridgette." She panted when she was done. "Cody, can you fuck me now?"

Cody sighed. "Fine." He pulled out of Bridgette's ass and laid down on the ground so Sierra could mount him.

"Ohhhh, yeah!" Sierra moaned as she rode Cody hard and fast. "I'm gonna make you feel amazing!" Bridgette came over and started sucking on Sierra's breasts, causing her to moan more.

"Guys, I'm getting close!" Cody groaned.

"Cum inside me, Cody!" Sierra begged as Bridgette kept sucking on her breasts. "I want your seed in my pussy!" Cody groaned as he exploded in Sierra's cunt, which in turn caused Sierra to cum again just from the feeling of having the love of her life cum inside her.

"And Bridgette is the first one on the board!" Chris announced.

"Wait. You mean I'm winning?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep! Both of your partners came, so you only need to make two more couples cum to win." Chris turned to the camera. "Will Bridgette's loophole let her actually win the challenge? And, if it does, will Geoff be mad about her cheating on him?"

"Not helping, Chris." Bridgette grumbled.

"Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Author's note: Sorry for not updating this fic quickly. Work has been kicking my butt. I'll try and get the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one and will definitely try to make it up to you guys in the coming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

_**All About Dat Ass**_

"Welcome back!" Chris said to the camera. "We're in the middle of our challenge here in Paris, and things are really heating up! Bridgette currently has the lead and is in the middle of fucking her second couple, but the other girls are close behind!"

Bridgette was currently fucking Total Drama's favorite BFF's, Katie and Sadie. Bridgette was scissoring with Sadie while Katie sat on her face. Bridgette moaned against Katie's cunt as she licked her sweet pussy and grinded her own against Sadie's.

"Oh, wow, Bridgette!" Katie moaned as Bridgette's tongue explored her womanhood. "You're r-really good at this!"

Meanwhile, Dawn was in the middle of getting DP'd by Rock and Spud. "Aaah! Are you guys close at all?" Dawn groaned as the two guys pumped hard into both her holes.

"Ungh! Not really." Rock grunted as he thrusted into Dawn's pussy. "What about you, Spud?"

"Oh, I've already came, like, five times, man." Spud said.

"Wait. You've came five times in my ass?" Dawn asked, suddenly very interested in what Spud had to say about that.

"Yeah, man." Spud replied. "It feels awesome! It's all tight and super warm. Like, I mean really warm! It feels great!"

Dawn began putting two and two together and gasped. [Dawn: I can't believe it! I think my aura powers might finally be returning! But, for some reason, my aura is concentrated in my ass. I need to figure out a way to get it to spread out again to the rest of my body, but, for right now, I know what I have to do]

"Rock, get in my ass!" Dawn said.

"Really? You sure you can take it?" Rock asked.

"Just do it!" Rock shrugged and pulled out of Dawn's pussy, then he went over and joined Spud in her ass. Dawn cried out as her hole got stretched out, but didn't have to withstand it for long as Rock let out a loud groan and came seconds later. "Yes!" Dawn shouted victoriously.

"And Dawn moves on to couple number two!" Chris announced. "It's the tennis rivals, Gerry and Pete!"

Dawn groaned a little bit, rubbing her already sore ass. [Dawn: I'm praying that the third couple I have to fuck has at least one woman. If I have to take cocks in my ass two at a time all night, the win won't even be worth it. Still, it would be nice to see Ella again. So, I guess I'll just have to grit my teeth and take it]

As Gerry and Pete both entered Dawn's ass, Zoey was still sucking off Ryan, having already made Stephanie cum. "Man, Zoey! That feels great!" Ryan groaned.

"Don't you fucking dare enjoy that!" Stephanie yelled. "I'm the only one you're supposed to love to have sucking your cock!"

Ryan groaned. "Dammit, Stephanie! You're really turning me off right now!"

"Maybe I can help with that." Zoey purred. She got up and mounted Ryan, sliding his enormous cock in her pussy. "Oooh, yeah!" Zoey moaned as she rode him hard and fast, trying to get him to cum quick.

"You better not finish inside of her!" Stephanie growled. Zoey bucked her hips, riding Ryan's cock until finally he let out a loud groan, cumming in Zoey's pussy. Which, of course, earned him a slap from Stephanie.

"And Zoey moves on as well!" Chris announced. "Here comes your next couple: Noah and Emma!"

"Great!" Zoey said. "I didn't get to cum from Ryan, so, Noah, why don't you help me out?"

Noah grinned and immediately ran over and forced his cock deep inside Zoey's cunt. Zoey moaned, but was quickly muffled by Emma mounting her face. "If you're gonna fuck my boyfriend, you're gonna have to earn it." She purred as Zoey started eating her out.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was still having difficulties with Heather and Alejandro. "Heather, your boyfriend's already came twice!" Leshawna complained. "Quit spanking me and just let me fuck you!"

"Not a chance!" Heather said as she kept attacking Leshawna's ass with her paddle.

Finally, Leshawna couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" She got off Alejandro, grabbed Heather, and threw her on the ground. Then she grabbed some rope and tied Heather up and picked up the paddle she was using on her. "Payback time!" Leshawna declared as she came down on Heather's ass hard with the paddle.

"Aaah! Leshawna! You dumb bitch!" Heather growled as Leshawna kept spanking her as hard as she could.

And Heather wasn't the only one getting punished. Sanders was still getting spanked and fucked by Jacques and Josee and was loving every second of it. At this point in the competition, she had came so much she barely had any energy left, but she didn't want to stop at all. "Keep going!" Sanders moaned as Jacques kept whipping her ass with his riding crop. "I'm almost there!"

Josee smacked Sanders on the ass as she kept pounding away at her hole with her giant strap-on. "Stop enjoying this, bitch!" She growled, but this was only met by Sanders screaming as she came again. "Dammit!" Josee shouted angrily. "Clearly, we need to take it up a notch!"

"Uh, I don't think that is possible." Jacques said.

"Why not?"

"Because Sanders just passed out." It was true, Sanders had fainted from lack of energy after cumming so many times. Josee pulled out of her and let Chef come over in a nurse's outfit to wheel Sanders away on a stretcher so she could get some much-needed rest.

Jasmine, meanwhile, was still going strong. Duncan was pounding away at her ass while Jasmine gave Courtney an expert rimjob. "Ohhh, fuck! It feels so good!" Courtney moaned. "Keep going! I'm almost there!"

"You aren't the only one, sister!" Duncan grunted, getting close to cumming himself. The two of them both moaned loudly as they each came almost simultaneously.

"And Jasmine enters the second round too! Your next couple is… Sugar and Leonard!"

Sugar and Leonard came out of the Total Drama Jet, both ready to fuck. "Cockilium Erectius!" Leonard said, waving a magic wand that was actually just a regular stick as he got hard.

"Got any spells that'll make this bitch really hurt?" Sugar asked, ever the domme.

"Quite a few, actually." Leonard said. He pointed his wand at Jasmine and shouted "Crucio!"

Jasmine just stared at the two of them blankly. "Or you could just grab a paddle and start spanking me like normal people." She suggsested.

"That works too." Leonard said, picking up a paddle and bring it down hard on Jasmine's ass. Jasmine let out a loud cry of pleasure as Sugar joined in too, attacking her ass with a cat o' nine tails.

"Ohhhhhh, fuck yes!" She moaned. "Harder! Spank me harder! Make me your bitch!"

Gwen, meanwhile, was having about the same experience as Jasmine, only she was definitely not enjoying it. Izzy and Owen had both given up on getting pleasured and were now both spanking a hog-tied and ball-gagged Gwen with whatever tools were left over. [Gwen: Why is it that I always seem to wind up getting stuck with the craziest people to fuck? First Jasmine, now Izzy, what's next? Am I going to have to fuck feral Ezekiel or Dakotazoid for a challenge, or something?]

"It's still anyone's game!" Chris announced to the camera. "But it looks like one of our girls may be about to spring into the lead!"

Dawn was practically screaming from the pain and pleasure of having her ass stretched out by two cocks at once. "Fuck! Please tell me you guys are getting close!" She pleaded. Fortunately, mere seconds later, Gerry and Pete both came hard in her ass and pulled out of her.

"And Dawn moves on to the final round!" [Dawn: Please don't let it be another two boy couple! Please don't let it be another two boy couple!] "Your next couple is… Ellody and Mary!"

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief as finally she wouldn't have to take a cock in her ass. There was only one problem though. [Dawn: Crap! With my aura powers still just concentrated in my ass, I won't be able to make these two cum quick! Guess I'll have to try my best to do it the old fashioned way]

As Dawn got to work, licking Ellody's cunt and fingering Mary, Bridgette was having some major success with her own two girl couple. Katie had already came and was now helping Bridgette by sucking on Sadie's nipples as the she and Bridgette scissored. "Aaah!" Sadie moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Aaaaah! Me too!" Bridgette groaned. The two girls both let out screams of ecstasy as they climaxed simultaneously, which made Bridgette feel really guilty. [Bridgette: If I win this challenge, I really hope Sierra was right about girl-on-girl and anal not counting as cheating, because otherwise I'm so getting dumped! I hate cheating on Geoff, but it's the only way I'll get a chance to see him for right now!]

"Bridgette, your final couple is… Lindsay and Tyler!"

Bridgette was already prepared for them. "Tyler, get in my ass!" She commanded. "And, Lindsay, get over here so I can eat you out!"

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. She laid down in front of Bridgette and moaned as Bridgette went to work, licking her pussy. Meanwhile, Tyler groaned as he entered Bridgette's incredibly tight ass.

As Bridgette began making headway with her own couple, Dawn was getting nowhere with Ellody and Mary. "Oh, come on!" She cried, stopping from licking and fingering the two of them for a second. "Why isn't this working?"

"It's no surprise really." Ellody said. "You just relied too much on your aura powers, so now you don't have any real experience pleasuring people normally." Dawn groaned. While she hated to hear this, it wasn't wrong.

"Don't worry." Mary said. "We both know plenty about anatomy, biology, psychology, and any other subject you need to know to learn how to do well in the bedroom. Just do what we tell you, and you'll be winning this challenge before you-"

"OHHHH, YEAH!"

"AAAAAAH! FUCK!"

"Er… Never mind." Mary said, as Tyler and Lindsay had both just came.

"We have a winner!" Chris announced. "Bridgette has won the challenge! Which means that she'll be getting her very own romantic night alone with her BF!"

"Yes!" Bridgette stood up and cheered, but then felt guilty right afterwards. [Bridgette: Oh, what did I do? I had sex with six different people to win this stupid challenge! Geoff's going to be so mad. If he doesn't break up with me tonight, it'll be a miracle]

"Don't go away!" Chris said to the camera. "We'll be right back with more super sexy Total Drama action! Even though this was a reward challenge, there's still the matter of the Bitch Vote! Plus will Geoff actually dump Bridgette here in Paris tonight?"

"Hey!" Bridgette yelled.

"Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers! Here's your chance! Vote for who you think should be this episode's Bitch by leaving a name in the form of a review. Voting will end on Thursday the 14th.

Options for the Bitch Vote: Gwen, Leshawna, Jasmine, Zoey, Dawn, Sanders


	4. Chapter 4

_**Making Love For The Million**_

Bridgette was nervous to say the least. As she sat at the fancy dinner table set up on top of the Eiffel Tower for her reward, her mind raced with the possibilities of what might happen when Geoff arrived. [Bridgette: I won the challenge today, but it may have cost me the greatest thing to ever happen to me: Geoff. If he doesn't dump me, it'll be a miracle. I really hope Sierra was right about anal and girl-on-girl not counting as cheating, because otherwise I'm done for]

"Hey, babe." Bridgette was jolted from her thoughts and looked up to see that Geoff had arrived.

"Geoff!" Bridgette got up and ran over to him, kissing him passionately. "I'm so, so sorry for what I did today." She said.

"Why's that, Bridge'?" Geoff asked.

"Well…" Bridgette tried to find the right words to describe what she had done today that would make it seem less horrible. But, in the end, she couldn't find any. "I cheated on you." She admitted. "Big time. With, like, six different people. I know you probably hate me right now, but I promise it meant nothing to me and I only did it to win the challenge today so I would get to see you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Geoff smiled a little and put his hand comfortingly on Bridgette's shoulder. "Bridge', of course I can forgive you."

Bridgette looked up, a little confused. "Really? But I cheated on you so much today! How can you just forgive me like that?"

"Well, because it was just part of a challenge." Geoff said. "Remember on World Tour when Tyler had to make out with a fish to win for his team? Was he cheating on Lindsay with the fish?"

"God, I hope not." Bridgette said with a giggle.

"Exactly." Geoff went on. "All the sex you had today was all just a part of a challenge. You're trying to win a million dollars, so, if you have to sleep with a bunch of people to do that, then you should give it all you got! Win this game, and, when you do, I'll be there cheering you on the whole time."

Bridgette smiled. "Oh, Geoff!" Bridgette kissed him again. As they made out, the two lovers got pushed up against the table that had been set up. Bridgette got an idea. "You know," she purred, "there's still one person I haven't gotten the chance to fuck today."

Geoff grinned. The two of them kept kissing as they undressed each other. Bridgette pulled down Geoff's pants, allowing his enormous cock to fall out. Bridgette took his cock in her hands and ran her tongue up the length of it before finally putting it in her mouth and deep-throating it as best she could. Bridgette's head bobbed up and down as she sucked Geoff's cock, savoring the feeling of having him in her mouth for as long as she could. Finally, Geoff let out a loud groan as he came in Bridgette's mouth. Bridgette held his spunk in her mouth for a moment, savoring the taste of it, before finally swallowing the whole load. "Ready for the main event, baby?" Bridgette purred, lying back on the table.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Geoff said. He rushed over and eased his cock in Bridgette's warm pussy. Bridgette moaned as Geoff pumped in and out of her. She loved the feeling of having him inside of her after all she had gone through today.

"Oh, yes!" Bridgette cried out. "Fuck me harder, Geoff! Aaah! Fuck me harder!" Geoff picked up the pace and even bent over to play with Bridgette's breasts, lovingly squeezing them, pinching her nipples, and then sucking on them tenderly. Bridgette let out another loud, long moan as she climaxed. "Yes! YES! More!" She begged.

Geoff kept pounding away at Bridgette's pussy. Bridgette moaned louder as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of her with every thrust. "Bridge', I'm gonna cum!" Geoff groaned.

"Inside!" Bridgette begged. "Please cum inside me, Geoff!" Geoff gave one last hard thrust, hilting himself inside of Bridgette and moaning loudly as he filled her pussy with a huge load of hot seed. Bridgette's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she came again just from the sensation of having Geoff cum inside her.

Geoff pulled out of Bridgette and flopped back on to the floor. "Fuck, that was amazing, babe!" He panted.

Bridgette got up and grinned. "Well, I hope you're not out of energy just yet, mister." She purred. "If I'm not going to be seeing you for the rest of this competition, then I'm going to get as much out of you as I can tonight!"

Geoff grinned and got up. "I think I can go for a few more rounds." He said. Bridgette pulled him close and kissed him as he pushed himself back inside her. The two lovers kept at it for hours, doing it in every position imaginable until each one of Bridgette's holes was filled to the brim with Geoff's cum.

Bridgette returned to the Total Drama Jet a few hours later. Her pussy was still dripping wet from her night with Geoff, and the other girls were still awake waiting for her.

"Hey, guys." Bridgette said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah." Gwen said. "Sanders and Jasmine tied for the Bitch Vote, so it looks like you're getting two Bitches tonight."

"But, since you're already _my_ Bitch," Leshawna purred, as Bridgette was her gift for the next three challenges, "it looks like I get all three of you tonight."

Bridgette grinned. She had just had an amazing night with the man she loved and had just had some of the best sex of her life. But that didn't mean she was done. Not by a long shot. She was in it to win it now, and, with Geoff's blessing, she planned to win it all.

"Where do you want to start?" She purred. Today was the start of a whole new story for Bridgette. How will that story turn out? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!**


End file.
